The New Fairy Tail Mage
by Cocoa830
Summary: A girl joins the guild and goes threw some tough times but pulls threw in the end. P.S. Please dont judge i know im not a good writer. Like and Follow me please if you like the story!


A month after the Grand Wizard

games I was walking by the Fairy Tail building and that's when it struck me."What I'm I going to do if I can't pay my rent off. Better try to get in a guild today. Hey why not Fairy Tail." I walked in everyone didn't even notice me . I walked up to the master and asked "Can I join". " Well that depends are you a hard worker and care about your friends". "Yes" I said. "Well ok LISTEN EVERYONE WE HAVE A NEW MAGE SKYLER"! We talked for a little and then a question came up. "What type of magic do you do" Mira asked while stamping my Left shoulder. " I do Ice dragon slayer magic"! I said smiling. "Well we have three already Natsu,Wendy,and Gajeel and now four how exciting". "Cool" I said going over to Natsu,Wendy,and Gajeel telling them that I'm a dragon slayer to. "Wow cool did your dragon leave seven no fourteen years ago" Natsu asked? "Yea unfortunately" I said frowning. "It happened to all three of us to" Wendy said looking down.

A month Passed

Everything was the same at the guild but not for me. I was home and sick throwing up. Natsu and I were a couple in secret. It all started when Natsu broke into my house and we drank a little well I was a little dipsy Natsu was drunk as all hell. ALL OF A SUDDEN I FOUND ME AND NATSU IN BED NAKED AND HAVING IT. I freaked out. We didn't have any protection and then I thought it felt good so we started to have it a lot with out being drunk and still no protection because I didn't like pills and natsu didn't like wearing condoms. Natsu was fighting Gray. "You never even have slept with a women" gray said. "Yes I have lots of times with Skyler". WHAT everyone yelled DID YOU AT LEAST USE PROTECTION? "Protection what's that"? OHHH NOOO YOU GOT HER PREGNANT PROBABLY" Erza said."WHAT I DID IM GOING TO CHECK ON HER"! Skyler are you pregnant? "Yes I'm sorry I just found out"! This is wonderful I can't wait to be a father! "You are"? Yes your pregnant with my baby! "Yay let's go to the guild and tell everyone"! Ok tomorrow it's late.

The day after

Natsu and me got up and ate breakfast and headed to the guild. As soon as we got there I whistled to get everyone's attention."Me and Skyler have something to say Were Pregnant!" "Im so proud of my children Hey Laxus give me grandkids already any ways LETS CELEBRATE" gramps said. "No" natsu said as he bent on one knee and proposed to me. "YES!" tears ran down from my eyes. The weddings is next week he announced. Right then I threw up not because of the wedding because of my fucking morning sickness A Week later The wedding was amazing Mira,Cana,Lucy,Erza, and Levy were my bridesmaids and Natsus best man was Gray. I know I was shocked too. 9 Months Later We were in the guild I was eating a salad Erza,Lucy and Levy were talking a feeling my belly. ALL OF A SUDDEN I FELT A KICK I YELLED. Natsu ran to me and said "Whats wrong is the baby coming". Yes and he carried me to the infirmary and yelled to Gray get porlyusica. Gray left and I was going threw so much pain but then She got there I was happy. I made natsu leave he argued with me and I said "get the fuck out look what you did to me. Then it was time to deliver. I saw the head coming out if my Vagina I yelled NATSU IM GOING TO KILL YOU! Then A beautiful baby boy was out he had Spunky Red hair and Grassy Green eyes. Then Porlyusica screamed Theirs another I squealed then I pushed a Baby girl with bright red hair and emerald green eyes I cried for joy! Natsu came running into baby's out right? He asked excitedly. Yes and their twins Natsu had a sparkle in his eye really. Yes then we looked at them they were Allready sleeping. Then everyone was visiting me and saying they were cute. "I can't believe Natsu is a father before me""any ways good job" Gray said.I still couldn't believe I had twins Isamu and his sister Izumi .

The attack of Zeref

Me and Natsu just got home with the Twins Isamu and Izumi. Gray,Erza,and Wendy went with us because they didn't trust Natsu to take care of me so they were spending the week. Gray and Natsu were fighting about letting him be the godfather. "Let me be the godfather HOT HEAD I'm more responsible than anyone else"gray said. "Natsu let him be the godfather please he is responsible" I said moaning. "Fine but I'm only letting you because she just gave birth Ice Boy" he whispered into grays ear. They started fighting. Then it was already night time we just talked and sat in the living room eating while I breast feed Isamu and Izumi. "Does that hurt" Wendy asked curiously? "No". "Wonder what it tastes like" gray said? "I don't know" I said and ran to the kitchen to get a baby bottle then I got a breast pump and filled it up. I dripped some in my hand and licked it "It tastes good like coconut juice" I said. I passed it to gray he tried it " Wow it does"! Natsu hade a disgusted look on his face "Why the hell did you drink my wife's breast milk Ice Boy! By the time he said that everyone tried it. "You people make me sick"! Then I felt a magic rising and It was coming towards Natsu I quickly put the twins down and jumped in front of Natsu. Then I was on the floor and I mumbled "He is here" "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING GET UP DONT DIE ON ME"! "Zer...ff" I was already close to my end and seeing the light to heaven. Wendy got up quickly and started to try and pull me back down to earth and she did with an emergency treatment gray gave me a piggy back ride while Lucy held the twins. We quickly got to the guild " SKYLER IS HURT GET PORLYUSICA"! Elfman went and got her I was on the bed still getting farther away from the light. She got there just I time "Don't worry she'll be fine". "Ok were going to try and figure out what she was saying before she was unconscious" Lucy said. "I think she said He is here or something like that now what else" Gray said. "She said something with the letters Zerf" Erza said. " Zerf...Z.E.R.F...ZEREF" Lucy shouted!"What would he want from Skyler" Erza said alarmed! "Don't do anything we will have to wait too see if he comes my children" Gramps said. "But she go-" gray was speaking and Erza Interupted him "No Masters right if we wait I'm sure he'll come to explain himself".

HE COMES

A day passed. Natsu was waiting for me to wake up. "ZEREF" I screamed. "Whats wrong "Natsu asked concerned. "Umm...Nothing Im going to go go take a shower now". "Ummm...Ok...Can I take one with you"? He asked. "of course!" We both striped and got in the shower." Hey wanna make it 3kids?" "NO...maybe when we both want to I mean we just had TWINS ok"! "Promise" he said. "Yes" i said and smiled he smiled back. We got out of the shower just in time Zeref was in the guild hall. " Natsu kill me here and now if you don't I will cause the world more destruction and I don't want that". "Sure I will you hit my wife"! "Oh yea sorry about that my black magic went off I was going into your house so you could kill me there". "What ever IRON FIRE DRAGON FIST"! Then I held my body up against his magic "SKYLER GET OUT OF THE WAY"! "No" I turned to where I was facing Zeref "he's my father". "You know b..but how". "I saw it in my dream". "Don't do this Skyler i know we just met but don't make me see you face pain in front of-" he was cut off by Skyler "LISTEN TO ME DAD ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE ME WATCH YOU DIE"! Tries running from both of our eyes. "Skyler get out of the way it's for the best"! " NO NATSU ITS NOT IF YOU SAW IGNEEL AGAIN WOULD YOU KILL HIM"! Right when I said that I saw zany dad hit the floor "DADDDDD NATSU WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO IT"! "ITS OVER FOR NOW" I threw the wedding ring on the floor and went home got my clothes and the twins packed a bag and ran away.

9 year time-skip

In the time I moved to Todjo town. Got a job working at a Café called Flabēbē. Isamu has a big crush on our next door neighbors daughter. Izumi is funnier as ever Just like Natsu. I'm thinking no I know it's time to go back to The Guild and let the twins meet there father. Lucy has been writing to me everyday and said you can come back Natsu has been waiting for this day to come. So I have decided to come and stay there forever. I have returned Right now I'm going to open the doors of a guild I have abandoned. Creeeeekkk! Everyone looked at me and the twins. "Skyler your home im so sorry for doing that 9 years ago. "it's ok but it's my fault". "No it isn't you know what lets forget about it ok". "Sure now how about you meet Isamu and Izumi"! "DAD" they both yelled! "Isamu Izumi I missed you so much I know you don't remember me but I do love you two"! "Dad we know mom told us all about you"! "You did"? "Of course I did I wasn't going to let them live there life not knowing there father are you cra-" I said but got interrupted by Natsu kissing me to shut up. "Ewwww" the twins said and everyone laughed. "I can't believe it's been 9 year". "What Magic do they do" Mira asked while already stamping them. Isamu got it on his left pectoral and Izumi got hers on her left side of her back. "I do Water dragon slayer magic" Isamu said. "I do fire dragon slayer magic...only a little I've been waiting for you to teach me Natsu" Izumi said. "That is so cool sure I will"!


End file.
